Love to All, One for Love
by Superstar 112
Summary: This is a HamtaroXBijou Love Story...WARNING this story contain a Lemon Scene.


Love to All, One for Love.

By.

Superstar 112

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. It was own by Ritsuko Kawai.

This is a Ham-Human Romance Story between Hamtaro and Bijou

One night...

There was just one Human-Ham was walking through the park minding his own business until he spotted someone the river of the park. This guy has Orange & White Hair in his head. He wears a Red and White Jacket, Orange T-Shirt underneath, and Long Blue Pants

"Hm...Hey Bijou!" He said to her, nervously

She looked at him. "Oh, Bonjor Hamtaro!"

Bijou here wears a Blue T-shirt, Small Black Skirt, 2 Blue Ribbons, and 2 small shoes.

"I was wondering if...you could come by to my house...I wanted to show you something..." He said, nervously.

Bijou giggle. "Why, of course, Hamtaro I'd love to."

Both Hamtaro and Bijou started walking to his house, but what he didn't know is that Bijou was blushing. Wondered Why?

As the 2 Ham-Humans got to the House, they went upstairs, once there Hamtaro hold the door for Bijou. "Why Merci Hamtaro, you are such a gentleman." She thanked him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw, No problem, Bij." He said, blushing.

Bijou looked around the room and commented in her mind, 'Wow, I never seen this room so...clean and so tighty.' Bijou always thought that Hamtaro has a messy room because he forgets to clean up his room, as she unaware that he's clueless.

Bijou sat down to Hamtaro's bed, letting Hamtaro sat down besides her. Bijou looked at him, 'Hamtaro sure is acting differently, I wonder why he asked me to come his house?' She said, smiling.

"So, Hamtaro. What is it do you want to show me?" She asked.

Hamtaro hesitated and reach out something out of his bed pillow, until after he pulls it out, Bijou was delighted for him to give her a gift. 'My goodness I never thought Hamtaro would give me gift.' She said in her thoughts.

Bijou grabs the gift and opens her gift, she gasped with joy as she took out 2 brand new ribbons and a shiny new sapphire necklace, she was so happy for him to give her such wonderful gift, sooner than later Bijou gave Hamtaro a hugged for giving her such good gifts and Hamtaro return it. But something has gone wrong to Bijou...she felt that Hamtaro is a little bit down, unless he's a caring person for stuff like this but now...he's looking like this.

Bijou stops hugging and looked at her (she's still holding Hamtaro by her arms), "Hamtaro, what is the matter?" she asked him, wondering why he's acting like this.

"Oh...Uh...um...I'm fine Bijou, don't worry about me." He replied. She didn't buy it, there was definitely something going she can tell. "Hamtaro? It's okay, just trust me...I won't tell anybody." She smiled.

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise!" She giggled.

Hamtaro sighed. "Ok...Bijou how long have we known each other?"

Bijou giggled. "It's been 10 years since we met."

Hamtaro gazed at her. "Well, Bijou, I...wanted to tell you this for a long time..."

Bijou looked at him, happily. She wanted to hear what Hamtaro has to say.

Hamtaro started to talk, "Bijou, I'm not sure how to say it, but…ever since you moved here, you have been the nicest person I ever met."

Bijou blushed. "You think so?"

Hamtaro continued. "I know so. And I always had been helped out by you. You have a good friend to me ever since. And...well...it's almost as if I have a special connection to you. Bijou I have developed some feelings for you."

Bijou gasped and blushed even redder, looking down placing her hand to her cheek, 'Why Hamtaro...I never thought you feel the same way.' she said in her thoughts.

Hamtaro took a deep and said, "I had grown to more than just like you, Bij. And I promised myself to make you happy whenever you're upset. Bijou...All I ever wanted is to tell you that, I like you Bijou! I really like you, Bijou.

Bijou didn't know what to say, she was still surprised by his confession she blushed even more harder. She hard to admit, though, she really likes Hamtaro, she likes him ever since they first met, He came by to school for his first High school with his Oxnard, but since then he and Bijou bump into each other by accident. Hamtaro was so charming, happy, funny, kind, cute, and sometime silly. He's perfect to her...because she had admired him as a crush to her life. Besides there wasn't anyone she can be with, either than Hamtaro.

"Hamtaro..." she asked softly, politely.

"Hm? What is it, Bijou?" He asked her.

Bijou leaned in and kissed him on the lip, he was shocked. She kissed him with passion, then he kisses her back and hold her by the waist and Bijou hold him by the neck. Hamtaro found himself enjoying their time together. Pressing his lips tighter with hers, they wrapped their arms together as they sucked each other's mouths. Then they broke the kiss and looked at each other. "Hamtaro...I love you too." She said, sweetly.

"Ever since I moved here, I fell in love with you instantly and the feeling has been there….even after all these years." Bijou looked up with hope in her eyes and blushing madly.

"Bijou..." Hamtaro looked at her, "You are the only girl for me."

"Oh Hamtaro!" Bijou cried happy tears.

It was then they both saw their feelings for each other. Smirking at their faces, Hamtaro pushed Bijou down onto his bed and pushed his lips against her soft, tender lips again. he could feel the heat of her mouth pushing against his as he moved closer. Bijou felt his tongue rubbed softly against her lips and blushed when she felt him begging for entrance. She shyly opened her mouth and felt his tongue touch hers, teasing it to life and started to massage it with his own. She moaned and ran her hands under his shirt to feel his muscles. He slightly felt Goosebumps on his neck as he felt her hand stroke his abs. Then He broke the kiss and looked at the French girl in front of him.

"Oh Hamtaro, I never knew that you are a very good kisser." She exclaimed.

"Well I could've say so myself to you." He told her.

Bijou giggled and kissed him by the cheek. "Hamtaro..."

Hamtaro gazed at her. "Yes, my dearest, Bijou."

Bijou blushes. "Why do you love me?"

Hamtaro smiled. "Because...I like everything about you."

Bijou blushes. "You really think so?"

Hamtaro smiled, sweetly. "I know so."

Bijou smiled. She gave him a long deep kiss, he return it. By now, the 2 Human-Hams enjoying one big kiss. While they held the kiss, Hamtaro slipped a golden ring onto Bijou's finger. Bijou felt something in her hand; she looked at her hand and saw a golden ring in her finger, "What is this Hamtaro?"

"It's a ring, I wanted to give you something that is met to you." Hamtaro smiled and explained.

"Oh Hamtaro, Thank you! It looks so wonderful." Bijou thanked him as she kisses Hamtaro on the cheek.

Hamtaro looked at her, she's happy that she's been with the person she loved the most. He wanted to tell her an important question until, "Hamtaro..."

Hamtaro looked at her, "Yes, Bijou?"

Bijou shyly leaned in and kissed him on the lip,"...Make love to me, Hamtaro..."

Hamtaro was shocked and smiled abit based on what she said. "Are you sure, Bijou? I love you, and I don't want to hurt you…"

"Yes, I'm sure, now please…make me yours." She said as she Eskimo-kissed him. e felt that a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders. First Hamtaro lifts off Bijou's shirt, showing her Dark Blue Bra. She blushed, embarrassingly; because she felt nervous of pleasing her lover...she wanted this to be a special night for her and Hamtaro. So then, she started to take off his shirt (He placed his jacket to his closet) and adrimered his body, 'His bodies is abit buff, and also abit normal. He has a normal body mass.' She said in thoughts. Hamtaro smiled and ran his lips down Bijou's chest and started to remove her Dark Blue Bra. After removing the back piece by her back, he looked at her chest, hypnotized by the young lady's beauty. 'Wow...Bijou's breasts are amazing. There's almost as big as both either Sparkle or Oshare.' He said in his mind, Hamtaro always thought of those 2 girls having bigger breast than any girl he met. Well, except for his other Best Friend, Pashmina, she has better one when he was in High school...well, up until now, Bijou became older along with him.

He started to kiss her chest, avoiding her breasts until he got to her waist. He didn't want to remove her skirt yet, so he went to focus on her chest and her mounds. Bijou saw that he was a little nervous, so she kissed his forehead as he looked at her for approval. He then smiled and shyly kissed her right nipple, causing her to moan in pleasure. Hearing her moan, Hamtaro then softly kissed it again then started to suckle on Bijou's right nipple and then massage the left one with his hand. Then she started to pant then moan as he continued the slow torture on her breasts.

"Ohhh...Hamtaro" She moans.

She kept moaning and panting over and over again...

He then switch and started to suck on the other nipple. Bijou then pressed Hamtaro's head closer as he gently nibbled on her nipple. Bijou was enjoying this, she wanted to be with him more further than now. Ever since Highschool, she's been dreaming about him and Bijou, being together in Bed. Even now...her dream has come true...by now both Hamtaro and Bijou are down to his bed while Hamtaro kept on sucking her Breast. Then he started to kiss her down her stomach and ran his hands over the areas he kissed, etching in the image in his mind on this one blissful moment. He also ran his hand down thighs when he stop kissing her body areas, then Bijou started to kiss his lips and trailed down his neck and started to kiss and massage his chest as he groaned in pleasure as she started to remove his pants. He then felt her tongue on the washboard of his abs as he removed her small skirt, showing off her blue panties. He saw that she was soaked down there. He pressed his lips against hers as she came back up after removing his pants. She looked into the young man's eyes, the ones she fell in love with. She smiled and then looked down, what she saw there made her heart melt. Love. Pure, sweet love that can't be matched by others except a few people. She looked towards Hamtaro, which made her tear up as she kissed back. Hamtaro notice this and pulled away from her lips.

"Bijou, are you ok?" He asked her as Hamtaro looked into her Teal Eyes.

"Yes...I am...but I am also feel nervous...what if I, how do you say, mess this up for you? What if I cannot please you?" She asked with nervousness.

Hamtaro kissed her. "Don't worry Bijou, you won't mess up. I know it...we're still both old enough to do this. It's me you got to worried...I couldn't possible forgive myself for hurting a nice, beautiful, and delicate woman like you." He blushed and looked down based on what he said.

Bijou giggled and smiled at him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You won't, Hamtaro, because...I love you too much to handle you." She said to him.

Hamtaro remembered something in his mind, "Bijou do you still remember the promise we made for each other?"

Bijou, still smiled, giggled. "Why of course, Hamtaro, how could I not forget...we promised ourselves if we ever become more than just friends, we're together more, so I guess the promise has been lift right?"

"Yeah...but remember the ring I gave you as a gift?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Well...I wanted to give you that ring for something more special..." He said, joyful.

"Oh what's that?" Bijou asked him.

He looked at her and slyly holds her hand slightly to the air to where his chest is, "Bijou...will you...marry me?"

Bijou gasped. This is what she ever wanted, Bijou wanted to start a family with him...she thought it was a dream but now...her dream become a reality.

"YES! Oh Hamtaro of course I'll marry you!" She screamed in happiness.

She hugged him tightly with happiness; Hamtaro felt her warmth around her...he and Bijou stop hugging and held each other sweetly as they started to kiss each other passionately. The kiss was the happiest kiss of their lives. Then Hamtaro removed Bijou's 2 blue ribbons and her 2 scrunches, leaving her hair a drift. They continue kissing on his bed until they started French kissing again. Then they stop and looked at each other gazingly with smiles on their faces.

"Ready Bijou?"

"Yes Hamtaro."

He smiled then flipped her over on her back, slowly took of her panties and kissed her neck down to her waist. She responded by taking off his boxers. He looked at her figure, drinking in her maturing body. She blushed as he looked at her body. She prayed that she would suffice to him.

Hamtaro smiled even more as Bijou blushed and said,

"My god, Bijou, you're like an angel. But more beautiful."

"Why thank you Hamtaro." She responded with a smile as he kissed her waist till he found her entrance, wet and pulsing with desire.

He looked at her and she nodded. He then ran his tongue on her entrance and then kissed it. She cried in pleasure and then moaned as he began to 'eat her out'. He kissed and licked her entrance as she moaned and panted in pleasure. She smiled and moaned as he continued. He then slid his finger in her and placed his thumb on her clit and started to massage her area. She then started to thrash and squirm around the bed as he continued to play with her. The moans and screams she made were only adding more fuel to the fire in his heart as he continued.

'Oh mon dieu, Hamtaro please do not stop...I never felt anything so good." she screamed in her head as she felt her first orgasm. He felt it too as he knelt down and licked her of her juices. He started to lick the inside of her and pulled up to her face.

"Wow...this is so sweet, I never tasted someone than you, Bijou...I Love you." He whispered in her ear softly as she panted.

She blushed but had a cat like smile as she pounced on the young man and kissed him fully. Then Bijou massages his member and slowly strokes it, making Hamtaro moan. She strokes his manhood faster and begins licking and sucking on his cock.

'Boy...Bijou sure is good at this.' He moans while he looks at her when he's in his thoughts.

Bijou kept on going in and out of Hamtaro's member. Hamtaro pants to her. "Oh Bijou I think...I'm gonna...cum!" He said as reach his limited.

Bijou speeds up until Hamtaro shots up his cum into her mouth. So much enters her mouth that Bijou herself has to let go of Hamtaro's manhood. After she swallows her mouthful of his seed, Bijou coughs a few times, "You okay?" Hamtaro asked.

"Yeah (coughing) I am okay." She answered.

He got off the bed and lifted her up. She looked at him as he pressed her against the wall. He found her entrance and placed his member in her. She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his body. He went fast and broke her hymn, causing her to gasp in pleasure as well as the pain she cried for. Hamtaro heard it as he stopped.

"Are you okay Bijou?" he asked quickly as he looked at her.

She was a little bit winced in pain then she got over it...She smiled as the pain left her as quickly as she remembered both Pashmina and Sandy told her this:

'If the pain comes, it goes away, quickly.' she thought as she kissed his cheek and nodded.

"Go on, Hamtaro...Please make me yours..." she said as he nodded slowly and went slowly.

"Ohhh Hamtaro…." Bijou moaned into his ear as he continued thrusting into her more adequately. She felt as if she was in a rapture, that nothing could ever break this moment as he continued to thrust in to her. She began to arch her back for him as he pushed his cock deeper into her pussy. Hamtaro kept on thrusting her as her moans fueled him to go faster and deeper. He brought her higher as he brought her down harder every time he went deeper. Her pants were going faster as he continued the pace he went. She wondered how longer she can withstand before she finally let loose. He then moved back to the bed and laid her on her back and began to thrust into her petite body, sending wave after wave of pure pleasure to her.

"Bijou…" Hamtaro let out a moan as Bijou got closer and licked his chest as he thrusted harder and harder into her as they both moaned together excitedly. Their body heat rose more and more as sweat beaded and trickled down their bodies as Hamtaro continued thrusting in and out of her faster and faster.

"Ohhhhh laaa laaaaaaaa! HAMTARO!" She screamed in her accent.

"Ohhh…Bijou…" Hamtaro moans and Pushes his cock in and out of her faster which increased his pace.

"Hamtaro!: Bijou let out full of ecstasy in her voice as her body convulsed of pleasure as Hamtaro fucked her faster and faster, she held his hands just to know she was still alive. As she closed her eyes to take in the full effect of this pleasing experience.

As abruptly as it all began and as they moaned and grinded as their bodies entwined in the movements of love making, it ceased, as Hamtaro released his cum deep within Bijou's pussy, some getting onto her stomach, not that it mattered to her.

They both rested, Hamtaro laid by her side, they kissed each other passionately to rest.

His memories flows in his mind, back when he was 15 and she was 14. Hamtaro was hanging around in the Clubhouse, everyone was doing their own stuff, well except for Bijou, she was sitting in her chair, looking down to the ground. Hamtaro, of course, walked to her and talked to her...she smiled at him and took his hand then walked outside.

Back to the present...

Hamtaro woke up and saw Bijou gotten close to him. He smiled and held her by her back until she woke up and moved her arms to his chest giggling. Bijou and Hamtaro smiled at each other like their troubles are over and their hearts beat a million times more to one another...they're happy together when they were friends back then, but now...they're married.

"Wanna continue?" he asked as he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Of course!" She answered him as she ran her finger up and down his chest to entice him.

Bijou climbed on top of Hamtaro as she began to ride him, up and down his cock, she rode him to the movements his body made from the pleasure she was giving him. Hamtaro then vigorously thrust in to her as she rode him like a bronco. He massage her legs and felt her moan and groan in pleasure. He then felt a strong feeling in his member. He begin to help Bijou bounce on his penis. He humped upward as she continued to bounce. Hamtaro had to hold her breasts as she continued to ride him faster and faster, her pigtails flowing carelessly across her back and face as she concentrated on pleasing her lover. To Bijou's pleasure and satisfaction, she was doing a fantastic job. Hamtaro held her waist and thrusted the best he could his cock into her pussy, as they kept screaming in ecstasy.

"Bijou I think I'm gonna cum!" Hamtaro spoken.

"Me too...Cum with me Hamtaro, I want you inside of me!" Bijou spoken.

As both Lovers says their names repeatingly, both of about to cum until he remembered a memory in head...as they both of them are in the park looking at the sky, Bijou looked at him and did something that make him blushed more...she give him a kiss on the cheek.

"HAMTARO!"

"BIJOU!"

The both of came at the same time. Both rode the tide of love that swept them as they let each other loose in the other. Hamtaro laid back as she laid her head on his chest. She got of him but still laid her head on his chest as it heaved. Hamtaro felt nothing but happiness as he held her. She ran her finger up and down to his chest.

"Bij...That felt...Wonderful" He said, happily.

"Yeah I'm glad you like it." She smiled.

He then smiled at the thought, and then placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her, with passion.

"Wow, Bijou, What did I do to deserve such a girl like you?" he asked.

"Nothing but showed me that you loved me and still do…I only pray that you will forever more." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Hamtaro smiled and kissed her. He whispered," I love you, Bijou."

"I love you too, Hamtaro" She giggled and said as she slept.

He then smiled and then slept in her arms peacefully.

That's my story! I used the idea from the other stories and got inspired by them so I got it. Don't worry the next hamster girl will be in the next one. Review Please!


End file.
